


Keeping Fear at Bay

by snakeling



Series: Mind-Fucking [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Severus Snape/Bill Weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 1995. At the Black House, Bill is waiting for news of his father. Snape proposes to help him pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Fear at Bay

The click of Bill’s boots as he paced the library was enough to drive even a well-balanced man insane. And no one had ever accused Snape of being well-balanced.

“Will you stop that infernal noise? I’m trying to read.”

Bill whirled to face Snape, anger rendered even more intense by the anxiety he was feeling.

“Excuse me for caring whether my father lives or dies. But maybe you can’t understand those kinds of feelings.”

Bill was spoiling for a fight and he knew it. Anything to keep the fear at bay. Besides, he didn’t like Snape, never had, ever since his third year at Hogwarts, when Snape returned to teach for the first time. The bastard was the meanest and cruellest of their teachers, but his fellow Gryffindors and he made sure to take him down a peg or two.

Unfortunately, his prey refused to take the bait and merely looked at him with unreadable black eyes. A smile played at the corner of Snape’s lips, and it pushed Bill over the edge.

“Yes, you wouldn’t know that kind of feeling, would you. Love, affection... For you, they’re only words, aren’t they?”

That got some reaction. Snape’s eyes narrowed, and he stood up. Like a good Gryffindor, Bill held his ground and taunted Snape again. He’d have liked nothing more than to push the bastard in the face; magic would only get in the way.

With his next step, Snape was on him. He whispered something, and Bill found himself suddenly unable to move or speak.

Snape smiled. It was not a pretty smile, and Bill would have shuddered if he could have moved.

“You,” Snape whispered in Bill’s ear, “are looking for a fight. It would provide an outlet for your frustration, and it would also pass the time.” Snape’s mouth moved from left ear to right ear, and Bill could feel the ghost of Snape’s breath on his cheek. Nicer than he’d have thought, given the state of the man’s teeth. “Unfortunately for you, I’m not in the mood for a fight. I rarely am, to tell the truth.” Snape’s head moved again, until his lips hovered just over Bill’s, not quite touching them. “But I can suggest another outlet, for which I do happen to be in the mood.”

Bill had been frozen mid-word, and his lips and teeth were slightly parted. He could feel Snape’s tongue on his lips, then between them, and between his teeth, teasing his own unresponsive tongue.

Snape drew away and whispered another spell. Bill could move his head, but not the rest of his body. He closed his mouth with an audible clack.

“So. What do you say?”

Snape’s voice was so soft that Bill had to strain to hear him, even though there could not have been more than a foot between them.

“S-sex?” Bill was unbelieving. Surely Snape could not be propositioning him. Could he?

Snape moulded himself to Bill’s body, which was paralysed, but not unfeeling. There was no mistaking the sensation of Snape’s erection pressed against him.

“What about Fleur?” Bill blurted out.

Snape raised one eyebrow. “What about her?”

“She’s my girlfriend.”

“I’m not proposing to replace her.” He snorted in amusement. “I’m merely offering a round or two of sweaty sex, which we both will hopefully enjoy very much.”

The idea wormed its way into Bill’s head. The disbelief he had felt at first had given way to tentative interest, which quickly became enthusiasm. He grinned.

“Where?”

Snape released Bill from the spell, and caught him as his knees threatened to give out. Once Bill was able to stand on his own, Snape turned him and pressed himself against his back, his erection fitting snugly against Bill’s arse.

“Here, or doesn’t this room suit you?”

They were in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. The fire blazing in the fireplace — surrounded by endless shelves overflowing with books — made it warm and cozy, and the many rugs made it an ideal play room.

“Sirius is up — ” Bill gasped; Snape’s fingers ghosted over his erection. “Upstairs, he could come — oh, yes!” — Snape had taken a firmer hold — “Come down here any time.”

“I’d like to think that the vision of my bare arse would be enough to give Black a fatal heart attack, but I don’t hold my hopes so high. So by all means...” He gestured towards the door.

Bill nodded and detached himself from Snape. Fishing his wand out of his sleeve, he sealed and warded the room. After a moment’s reflection, he added silencing charms. He turned around and saw Snape sprawled on a sofa. He was leisurely stroking himself through his still closed trousers while surveying Bill with hungry eyes.

“Strip,” he said. “Slowly.”

And Bill, who had never acknowledged Snape’s authority when he was his student, suddenly found the order irresistible. He wanted to put a show; he wanted to watch Snape losing his cool.

Carefully, he put his wand on the mantle. His hands went to his throat and he unfastened the first button of the Muggle-style shirt he was wearing. When the last button was undone, he parted the shirt tails slightly. Slowly, teasingly, Bill licked one of his fingers and then brushed it over his left nipple.

Snape was breathing more heavily now, and he had taken his cock out.

Once Bill had stroked his nipples to hardness, he shrugged off the shirt and let it fall to the floor. He toed off his dragonhide boots easily with the help of a convenient spell. Now he was standing in only his Muggle jeans which moulded his bulge quite nicely. He paused a moment, uncertain of how to proceed.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Snape was stroking his cock gently — enough to maintain an erection, but not enough to bring himself off.

Bill smiled without answering. He tugged the first button open and lowered the zip.

“I’d have thought I would see either pants or red hair by now.”

Bill’s smile widened.

“You won’t. Fleur likes her men readily accessible. And without unnecessary body hair.”

A gasp was his only answer and Bill smirked. He dropped the trousers and kicked them away. Snape’s eyes roamed his body, lingered on his erect cock which was indeed entirely shaven. He abandoned his masturbation to pick up his wand. He smacked it into his open palm.

“_Evoco unguinem_.”

A round jar appeared in his hand and Snape thrust it at Bill.

“Prepare yourself.”

Bill became a little apprehensive. During his rare sexual encounters with other men, he’d always been able to convince his partner to bottom. He suspected that wasn’t an argument he could win with Snape and took the jar without protest. He hoped Snape would allow him enough time to prepare himself properly.

He settled on his hands and knees on the rug before the fire, his back — or rather his backside — to Snape, the opened jar at his side. Scooping up a little of the stuff with his fingers, he let it drip into the crack of his arse. He took his time massaging the hole, making the muscle relax, before he slid the tip of a finger in. He moved in and out a few times before taking the finger out to grease it some more. When he went back, he tentatively thrust two fingers inside. They fit, but Bill had to concentrate on breathing regularly.

He could hear Snape undressing behind him, and pushed a third finger in, intent on using what little time he had left to stretch himself as much as possible.

And he had very little time. Suddenly his hand was pulled out and replaced by something harder, larger, thicker. From the corner of his eyes, Bill saw Snape dipping in the lubricant and he could hear Snape slapping it on his own cock. Both his breath and higher thought processes were taken away as Snape began to enter him, pushing slowly but steadily.

A few seconds of agony later, the head of Snape’s cock was in; a moment more and Snape’s balls were brushing Bill’s. The pain soon became overwhelming and Bill’s erection withered a bit. Snape draped himself over Bill’s back, one hand encircling his cock, the other pinching a nipple. Snape withdrew a little.

“Focus on the pain in your nipple,” he whispered.

“W-what?” Bill’s voice was strained, a little strangled.

“Focus on the pain in your nipple,” Snape repeated, “to forget the one in your arse.”

With that, his fingers twisted Bill’s nipple sharply even as he rammed back into his arse. Bill could not contain a shout. As Snape withdrew again. Bill tried to follow his advice. It helped, slightly, as did the hand tugging at his cock.

A few thrusts later and Bill’s shouts had moved from pain to pleasure and he was bucking wildly against Snape’s body. He could feel his orgasm building and was ready to abandon himself to it when a spell cut him off like a blasted cock ring even as he felt Snape emptying himself in his arse.

“You sadistic bastard,” Bill said feebly, too exhausted and needy to move.

Snape chuckled as he withdrew from Bill.

“Give me a minute or two to recover and I promise you I’ll make it worth your while.”

A few moments later, Bill could feel Snape moving behind him just before a warm tongue began to lick at his neck. The mouth slowly moved down, kissing and worrying each vertebra, straying a little to worship at the little mole on his lower back. Two hands spread his cheeks open and the tongue probed at his hole. Snape licked with application, cleaning away the remaining traces of semen. Bill’s cock was stiffening again, straining against the spell which constricted it.

Just when Bill thought he couldn’t take much more and actually considered begging for release, Snape stopped tongue-fucking his hole and pushed him on his back. With a word he released the cock-ring spell and took Bill’s cock in his mouth. He barely had the time to reach under and fondle Bill’s balls when Bill exploded, flooding Snape’s mouth with what seemed to be the longest orgasm of his life.

When he emerged from his haze, he felt Snape lapping up the very last drops. Snape then crawled up Bill’s body and stretched himself by his side.

“So. Wasn’t that more satisfying than a fight?”

Bill turned his head tiredly to look at Snape, who raised one enquiring eyebrow at him. He threw his head back and laughed.

“Yeah. Oh yeah. Way better.”

Unexpectedly, Snape stood up, his movements lithe like a cat’s.

“I think you should go. Your family awaits you.”

Wordlessly, Bill got up. He started looking for his clothes. When he had found them all, he turned back toward Snape, who was already half-clothed and watching Bill with hooded eyes which revealed nothing. Bill picked up his wand and cleaned himself up. He was closing his jeans when he heard the door behind him open. He called out, “Wait!”

“What do you want, Weasley?”

The cold tone made Bill shiver, but he had to do it. Walking toward Snape, he kissed him lightly on the lips.

“Thank you, Severus.”

Snape smiled a little at that. He reached out with a finger and traced Bill’s jaw from ear to chin. As he turned to leave, he threw over his shoulder, “Anytime, William.”

That, Bill decided, was an invitation.


End file.
